danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
איש חסיד היה
thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left איש חסיד היה“ הוא שמו של מופע ישראלי מסוף שנות ה-60 המבוסס על שירים, סיפורים וניגונים חסידיים.ייחודה של ההצגה היה בהיותה ציון דרך בטיפול במורשת היהודית מעל במת התיאטרון והבידור הקל, שזכה לכינוי “חסידות בג'ינס“. ההצגה, שהופקה על ידי תיאטרון “בימות“, הועלתה לראשונה באוקטובר 1968, ונחשבה להצלחה בידורית שהצליחה למשוך קהל צעיר ומבוגר, חילונים ודתיים. בסך הכל הוצג המופע למעלה מ-600 פעם בארץ, ובסיבוב הופעות ברחבי העולם. החומר ל“איש חסיד היה“ נכתב ונערך בידי דן אלמגור, שליקט שירים, סיפורים וניגונים חסידיים שמקורם בעיירות היהודיות של מזרח אירופה במאה ה-19 ובמאה ה-20. סייעו לו בהכנת החומר הרב שמואל אבידור הכהן ושלמה ניצן, ושחקני המופע הציגו אותם בתפאורה פשוטה, בליווי גיטרות וללא תזמורת. מהשירים והסיפורים עלו מצוקותיו הקיומיות של היהודי הפשוט, יחסיו עם אלוהים, הקשר אל הרבי, צער הגלות – והכל נשזר במלאנכוליות המלווה גם באופטימיות ואמונה בשם המקור:http://www.whitemaps.co.il/%D7%90%D7%99%D7%A9-%D7%97%D7%A1%D7%99%D7%93-%D7%94%D7%99%D7%94 מתוך youtube כתב: ayalakb wonderful and moving! a turning point in the relationship of israelis with the Yiddish language﻿ and Jewish culture of Eastern Europe before World War II and the Shoá. Stirrs﻿ beautiful memories of my teenage years. thanks for posting יער יער ZainMeter | 6 יונ 2010 (מyoutube( חנה רוט-יער יער מתוך ההצגה: איש חסיד היה מילים: דן אלמגור לחן: עממי חסידי יער, יער, מה גדול אתה - שושנה, שושנה, מה רחוקה את. לו היה היער יותר קטן - היתה השושנה יותר קרובה אז. הר, הר, מה גדול אתה. חתני, חתני, כמה רחוק אתה. לו היה ההר יותר קטן - היה חתני נמצא כבר כאן. הר, הר העלם מיד! חתני, חתני, כמה רחוק אתה. לו היה ההר נעלם פתאום - היה חתני - פה על ידי. גלות, גלות, ארוכה כל כך, שכינה, שכינה, מה רחוקה את! לו היתה הגלות קצרה יותר היתה השכינה קרובה יותר. גלות, גלות, העלמי מיד! שכינה, שכינה, מה רחוקה את! אילו פתאם הגלות נעלמה היתה השכינה יותר קרובה... ניגון החתונה של רבי משה לייב מססוב (לפי שיחת השבוע של חב"ד מעשה שהיה בדרך העולה לאפטה נסעה עגלה רתומה לשני סוסים אבירים, ובה רבי משה-לייב מססוב. הוא ובני משפחתו, ועמם כל מיטלטליהם, עשו את דרכם אל העיר אפטה. דרכו של רבי משה-לייב הייתה לנצל כל הזדמנות שנקרתה לו לקיום מצווה. אף הפעם דאג להעמיס על העגלה מזון בשפע, אולי תזדמן מצווה בדרכם. במהלך הנסיעה התקרבה עגלתו אל עגלה אחרת, רתומה לסוס כושל, שהתנהלה בעצלתיים. רבי משה-לייב רץ להקדים שלום לנוסעי העגלה. "שלום עליכם יהודים יקרים", קרא אליהם בפנים מאירות, "לאן פניכם?". בפנים מכורכמות ענו יושבי העגלה כי נוסעים הם לחתונת בנם בעיר אפטה. רבי משה-לייב לא נזקק לשאול מדוע אין השמחה שורה על פניהם. בגדיהם העלובים והמרופטים של בני המשפחה, ובכלל זה החתן, אמרו הכול. רבי משה-לייב לא התמהמה. "הלוא החתן דומה למלך, והוריו הם שושביני המלך", קרא בקול שמח. "ראוי אפוא שאתם תיסעו בעגלה הרתומה לשני סוסים, ואילו אנו ניסע בעגלתכם". טרם הספיקו לעכל את דבריו וכבר מיהרו רבי משה-לייב ובני משפחתו להעביר את חפציהם לעגלת המחותנים, שלא היה בה דבר מלבד שני תופים עלובים. הצדיק גם הוציא ממזוודותיו בגדים נאים והלביש את החתן והוריו, ואלה נהפכו באחת למחותנים מכובדים. בעוד הנסיעה נמשכת פצחו רבי משה-לייב ובניו בשירה במלוא גרונם לכבוד החתן. הם הִכו בשני התופים שנותרו בעגלה, וכל הדרך שרו ללא לֵאות. אט-אט הפשירו פני המחותנים והשמחה נראתה על פניהם. בבואם לעיר אפטה ירדו רבי משה-לייב ובניו מן העגלה והחלו לרקוד אל מול החתן. שמחתו של רבי משה-לייב הדביקה עוברים ושבים, וכעבור זמן קצר נוצרו סביבו מעגלים-מעגלים, כולם רוקדים לכבודו של החתן, עד בית אבי הכלה, ישראל-יצחק השמש. ביתו של השמש היה אף הוא עלוב וקטן, ולא הוכן מראש לקבלת אורחים רבים. המשפחה התכוננה לערוך חתונה צנועה וקטנה. עתה, בבואם של רבי משה-לייב וכל המשמחים, התמלא הבית עד אפס מקום, ורבים הצטופפו סביב החלונות והביטו בשמחה המופלאה. אשתו של רבי משה-לייב נכנסה עם הכלה לחדר צדדי, הלבישה אותה בגדים נאים שהיו עמה, ואף קישטה אותה בתכשיטיה-שלה. לאחר החופה הוציא רבי משה-לייב את כל המזון שהיה בעגלתו, וכל הנוכחים הסבו לסעודת-מצווה כיד המלך. השמחה התעצמה והלכה מרגע לרגע. הקהל לא פסק לרגע מלרקוד ולשיר, ורבי משה-לייב מנצח על השמחה, מפזז ומכרכר סביב החתן ופניו בוערות באש-קודש. ה'כליזמרים' של אפטה נודעו לשם-דבר בכל הסביבה, ורק בעלי האמצעים יכלו להזמינם לשמחותיהם. בלילה הזה היו בטלים ממלאכתם, אולם כאשר שמעו על השמחה הגדולה בבית ישראל-יצחק השמש, מיהרו להשתתף בה. עם בואם גאתה השמחה, והם ניגנו את מיטב ניגוניהם. בעיצומו של ניגון אחד ומיוחד השתלהבו פניו של רבי משה-לייב והוא בער כלפיד אש. הכול הביטו בו בעיניים משתאות, והנגנים ניגנו את הניגון בדבקות עד שכלה כוחם. או-אז התעורר רבי משה-לייב משרעפיו, ואמר לנגנים: "אני מתפלל להקב"ה שאזכה כי תנגנו ניגון זה אחר מיטתי בבוא יומי...". שמחת החתונה נמשכה עד אור הבוקר, ורבי משה-לייב השמיע דברי ברכה, שזורים בפסוקים ופתגמים, וגם חידודים כדרך ה'בדחנים'. הכול סברו כי האיש המופלא הוא קרוב משפחתו של החתן, שבא עמה לחתונה. הכול הביטו בו בהשתאות. דמותו כמראה איש אלוקים, פיו שופע דברי תורה כאחד הגאונים, אך התנהגותו בפשטות רבה, כאחד האדם. זו הייתה ההיכרות הראשונה של תושבי אפטה עם רבי משה-לייב מססוב, שקבע את משכנו בעיר אפטה. שנים עברו. רבי משה-לייב עבר לעיר ססוב שבגליציה ומשם הפיץ את אורו. כאשר באה עת פטירתו, בדיוק הייתה אמורה להתקיים חתונת בת אחד מנכבדי העיר. רבי משה-לייב ביקש לקרוא למחותנים, וגזר עליהם שלא ימעיטו משמחתם כמלוא נימה. "אשמח אם גם תשמחו אותי בשמחתם", הוסיף. דבריו נשמעו סתומים אך לא נותר זמן לעסוק בהם, כי כעבור שעה קלה השיב רבי משה-לייב את נשמתו ליוצרה. אבל כבד ירד על תושבי העיר, שיצאו ללוותו בדרכו האחרונה. בעוד הקהל עושה את דרכו לעבר בית-העלמין והדמעות זולגות כמים, נשמע קול שקשוק מרכבותיהם של ה'כליזמרים' מאפטה, שבאו לחתונה. "מי הנפטר?", שאלו הנגנים. "רבי משה-לייב מססוב", הייתה התשובה. באותו רגע הבריק בזיכרונם סיפור חתונת בתו של ישראל-יצחק השמש. הם נזכרו פתאום בבקשתו המיוחדת של רבי משה-לייב בעניין אותו ניגון, שלא נזדמן להם לנגנו מאז... בטרם נסתם הגולל הושיבו בית-דין לדון אם אפשר לקיים את בקשת הנפטר. ההכרעה נפלה כי יש לקיים את הבקשה, ובפרט לנוכח דבריו הסתומים אל בני משפחת העשיר שישמחוהו בשמחתם. מעמד כזה לא נראה מעולם. בית-העלמין מלא עם רב, כאוב ובוכה, וסביב הקבר הפתוח עומדים ה'כליזמרים', וכלי-הנגינה בידם, ובהשתפכות הנפש מנגנים את הניגון המיוחד... ניגון החתונה המקור:http://www.shiron.net/artist?type=lyrics&lang=1&prfid=3004&wrkid=9588 ניגון החתונה משתתפי המחזמר איש חסיד היה מילים: דן אלמגור לחן: עממי פעם אחת השיא הרבי מסאסוב זוג צעיר. יתום ויתומה. השתדל שלא ירגישו השנים בודדים ביום שמחתם. וכשפרשו מעל לראשיהם את החופה זהרו פניו של הרבי משמחת אין קץ, ויחד עמם האזין גם הוא לניגונם של ה"כליזמרים". "יהי רצון", אמר הרבי, "יהי רצון שבבוא יום פקודתי ילוו אותי בניגון זה לבית העלמין" . עברו שנים. שנים רבות. אותה חתונה ואותה בקשה נשכחו מלב כל. פעם אחת, ביום חורף שכולו שלג, נסעה חבורת "כליזמרים" לעיר ברודי, לחתונה. פתאום החלו הסוסים לדהור דהרה גדולה. לשוא ניסה העגלון לעצרם. הם דהרו הלאה, הלאה, בתוך השלג. וכשעצרו, סוף סוף, ראו המנגנים שהם עומדים לפתחו של בית קברות. הביטו סביב וראו קהל רב, רב מאד. שאלו לשמו של המקום ולשמו של הנפטר. "הרבי מסאסוב!" וכששמעו את שמו של הרב נזכרו לפתע כי פעם, בימי נעוריהם, ניגנו לפניו בחתונתם של היתום ויתומה. עלתה בזכרונם בקשתו של הרב. נטלו את כליהם וקיימו את הבטחתם קטגוריה:נעימות חסידיות